


Age légal

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bébé Cable, M/M, Pédo!Deadpool... ou presque, Univers parallèle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 10:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il a finalement réussi à retrouver Cable, bon, en bébé, certes, mais il l'avait, c'était déjà pas mal non? Non?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Age légal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gribouille](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Gribouille).



> Ce ficlet a été fait pour un kink meme sur Livejournal, et le kink pour celui-ci était "UST"

Il l'avait retrouvé, enfin. Bon, que personne n'aille dire que Wade Wilson n'aurait pas pu vivre avec lui-même si Nate Summers était resté disparu/dans le coma ou tout simplement absent de sa vie, c'était totalement faux. Juste que, de temps en temps, il aimait bien avoir quelqu'un pour lui faire exploser la tête ou tenter de transformer la terre en bisounours land par la force. Il aimait bien avoir un postérieur esthétiquement parfait à admirer de temps à autre, et d'un point de vue tout à fait hétérosexuel, celui de Nate était juste parfait.

Et puis quoi, il lui devait bien ça non? De façon tout à fait amicale, Nate l'avait assez sorti de la merde pour qu'il aille lui sauver la vie au moins une fois. Bon, oui certes, il l'avait mis dans la merde aussi, pas mal. Mais passons, lecteur, tu as tendance à voir tout en négatif.

Et puis de toute façon maintenant c'était fait, il avait retrouvé Nate, SON Nate, le bon le seul le vrai l'unique celui qui n'a pas de tentacule métalliques bizarres (même si ce souvenir continuera à hanter ses rêves pendant un long moment. Pas que des cauchemars). Evidemment, il était bébé, mais son développement était rapide, il serait bientôt revenu à l'âge qu'il lui connaissait, l'homme mur juste assez marqué par le temps pour être sexy, un peu à la George Clooney, avec plus de cheveux blancs, bref.

"Nate?"

Le petit garçon leva la tête vers lui, il avait l'air d'avoir 5 ou 6 ans maintenant, et se promenait en peignoir taille adulte, ce qui avait provoqué plusieurs séances photos, d'ailleurs.

"C'est quel âge, la majorité sexuelle déjà?"


End file.
